


And Autumn Comes When You're Not Yet Done

by pinocchiopariah



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Spilt Coffee, does this count as a coffee shop au, idk what else to tag this with tbh, we are out of bort license plates in the gift shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinocchiopariah/pseuds/pinocchiopariah
Summary: How two people met through Megadeth, late meetings, and misspelled Starbucks drinks
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	And Autumn Comes When You're Not Yet Done

**Author's Note:**

> I literally forgot to describe what either of them looked like so just think of taste of chaos 05 i guess
> 
> title is from francis forever by mitski

“Just a medium caramel cappuccino please.” “A grande?” The barista said, trying not to roll their eyes. Bert squinted his eyes at the menu trying to decode the foreign sizes. “Uh yeah that. But can I get none of that whipped cream foam shit and no toppings.” “So just an iced coffee?” Bert exhaled before answering the question. “Whatever. Just make the damn coffee”. He was already in a bad mood and he didn't need some punk ass teenager trying to give him a Duolingo lesson in Italian sizings. “Coming up.” The barista sneered making sure to make it as hastily as possible. 

Bert waited at the pick up station, scrolling through his twitter feed and seeing what bullshit stolen from 2016 Tumblr was going on today, occasionally checking his indirects. Maybe he’ll strike back and make a callout post for someone because it's not like he has anything better to do. Besides, the warmth and chatter of the Starbucks was better than couch surfing at Quinn’s house. The sheer contrast of the light music playing and the scent of espresso vs the somewhat moldy smell of day old pizza and the cryptidness that is adult swim at 3 am. 

Bert looked up from his phone and grabbed the cup formally labeled ‘Bort’ and took a sip from it. Vanilla. They fucked up his order again. Walking through the doors, angrily texting Quinn about it because Quinn was his only lifeline. Was he too dependent on his best friend? Possibly, but for now it was better than sleeping on the street or staying with his parents.

“Watch where you fucking going, dick ass!” Bert looked up at his phone to see some dude grabbing his Megadeth shirt that's now been tainted by Bert’s coffee. It took a minute for Bert to come back to earth and realized what happened, almost doing a double take to realize where his drink went.

“Woah, you like Megadeth too?” Bert said, trying to change the subject and hoping the man would be less mad at him considering he just spilled overpriced coffee on him. 

“I do almost as i enjoy having whatever the fuck you spilt on me.” The man spat back.

“Look i can pay for dry cleaning, maybe get you some paper towels?” Bert was just babbling at this point just trying to get himself out of trouble knowing damn well he doesn't have the money for dry cleaning let alone two overpriced drinks from the wrath of a moody teenager. “I’m really sorry, look I can give you mine if you need something to wear for now.” he shrugged off the oversized flannel jacket he was wearing and gave it to the stranger. “I’m Bert.”

“What kind of name is that?” The man asked as he put on Bert’s jacket. “A very good one. Why? You got a better one?” 

“Gerard” 

Bert inhaled, trying not to laugh. “Dude, that is one of the worst names I’ve ever heard. Sounds like some snotty Canadian kid who goes to some weird ass Christian school.” 

“You know what? I don't have time for some childish bullying. Thank you for the jacket though.”

“You don't have to be so fucking rude!” Bert snapped back, forgetting the text message he was going to send, his converse crunching above some fallen leaves.

“I’m not being rude. I’m genuinely saying thanks because it’s the proper thing to do when you are handed such a nice jacket. Did you really trip Billy Corgan?” Gerard said pointing at Bert’s faded shirt. Bert stalled, knowing that the story was out of place and full of tangents and Gerard only had so much time before he had to go. “I did. Uhh, you don’t happen to have a pen and a piece of paper, do you?” “I actually do. Just give me a moment.” Gerard shuffled through his satchel, murmuring quietly to himself. He took out a notebook and handed it to Bert. “Here. The pen should be inside.” Bert wrote as fast as he could making his already intelligible handwriting even more unreadable. He shoved the piece of paper into Gerard’s hand. “Call me and i’ll be happy to tell you.”

Gerard looked down at the piece of paper then grinned. Goddamn that smile was so contagious. “Maybe I will.” He pulled out his phone to check the time. “Shit, I’m already late. I’ll see you, around, Bert.” Gerard put his phone back into his pocket and quickly walked into the other direction, leaving Bert standing in the same spot. “Bye too.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> i also didn't proofread this so this is what you're getting


End file.
